


Emotional Support Mode

by yourmcu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dad!Tony Stark, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, angst then fluff, tony stark x daughter!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmcu/pseuds/yourmcu
Summary: In which the you're the loner, antisocial daughter of Tony Stark and the other Avengers including your father never acknowledge your presence (they thought some sort of interaction made you uncomfortable) so you become friends with Friday instead - Tony probs finds out and it’s gonna be all cute n fluffie once he realizes-
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark & Daughter!Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 35





	Emotional Support Mode

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hi just wanted to write fluffy tony :)) also I used they/them for friday’s pronouns
> 
> Warnings: angst n fluff, friday’s a bit more advanced (not like they aren’t already but) bc they could almost act like a literal human here.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr! https://yourmcu.tumblr.com/post/629615831077257216/emotional-support-mode

You arrived back at the Avengers facility, shoulders slumped and just tired in general since you got a lot of homework and projects to do from school, most of them due by the end of the week. You also had exams later in the week.

“Hey, Fri,” you huffed as you made your way to the elevator.

“Welcome home, Y/N. Where do you want to go?”

Yes, you were very close with the A.I that they started calling you by your first name. “To my room - and uh, will you remind me to read two chapters in my history book after I’m done with all my homework? I also have this project, I just need some measurements later, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thank you.”

It’s going to be a long night, you sighed heavily just thinking about it. Now you’re probably wondering, ‘you live with the Avengers! Why don’t you ask Tony and Bruce for help? Maybe Steve and Bucky for your History test?’

Yeah, well… you barely talked to any real person you lived with. Maybe it’s you, you always thought you were making the team uncomfortable. You don’t even talk to your own father often which was kind of depressing on your part.

You loved them, they were like your extended family, but it just wasn’t working out. Maybe they just didn’t like you. Up to this day you still wondered why Tony took you in when you were just a baby (you were a mistake from one of his one night stands) - he had the choice not to.

“I’m assuming you zoned out again. You have arrived to your room five minutes ago.” Friday announced.

“Y-yeah sorry,” you shuffled out of the elevator, swiftly heading to your bedroom and closing the door behind you.

“I also asked if I should inform Mr. Stark that you have arrived home.”

“No, no thanks. He’s busy and… probably wouldn’t care anyway,” You muttered the last part as you piled the books you needed on your desk. “Can you put my study playlist on, please?”

—-

“What time is it, Friday?”

“7PM. I was about to remind you to take a break.”

You got up from your chair and stretched, halfway through the last of your homework which was a two page essay. “You’re too kind, thanks pal,” when you walk out your room to head to the kitchen and grab a snack, the lounge was empty, kitchen empty,

“The team’s on a mission? I thought they had the whole week off,” you said before gulping down a water bottle.

“I checked the security footage: they left about an hour ago. Captain Rogers was talking about getting dinner.”

You put the bottle down. “Oh,” you tried to mask your disappointment. This isn’t your first time being alone, they always left you here when they had a mission of course but… well, it’s not like they wanted you around them. “I’ll - I’ll just make myself something later, then. Not a big deal. I have to study anyway.”

Another hour later, the Avengers were back. They were all conversing happily as they piled in the lounge. Peter was rambling about upgrades for the Spiderman suit while Tony was typing away in his phone, nodding at everything he says. Everyone else was arguing about the TV channels and talking about the new restaurant they ate at.

Rhodey shifted, looking around. “Why do I feel like we forgot something?”

Natasha looked at him as if she was waiting for him to go on.

“I assure you, I brought Mjolnir with me this time.” Thor butted in.

“No not that, what time does Y/N get home from school?” No one answered. It’s not like any of them knew. It was natural that Rhodey would be worried about his goddaughter (even if they rarely talk). He turned his head to his best friend who was now walking away with Peter, an arm around his shoulder. “Tony, where’s Y/N?”

He didn’t hear since he had his full attention on his protege.

“I’ll start making this tomorrow, I guess. I still have to buy materials.” You mumbled to yourself, but you hoped Friday was listening to everything you say. You swiped the hologram of the blueprint away and placed the thick books in front of you.

“I would like to recommend a suitable study plan.” they stated.

You rubbed your eyes, sighing, “I’m already halfway, I would’ve considered it earlier though.”

“This is only a recommendation, feel free to ignore it.”

You pushed yourself away from the desk and muttered a “go on,”, fiddling with your pen.

“Asking Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes would give you more details for your History examination, since the pair were originally from that time period. The same goes for Mr. Banner for your Science examination, I believe he has seven Ph.D’s, you may also approach Vision for the same topic. Mr. Stark has all the necessary materials for your project in his lab. Would you like me to-”

If only it were that easy. It should be easy, the thought alone made you really nervous. “No, I - I appreciate the recommendation, Friday, but - I think I can do this on my own.”

“But you’re tired and it is almost midnight. I would help you myself but you specifically told me not to.”

They’re not wrong. Your eyes were starting to droop and you barely understood anything you were reading now. You were also fighting back tears - why was talking to your family so hard?

“I can sense sadness. Would you like me to activate emotional support mode?”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds great right about now.”

—-

“Crap. Guess we lost track of time again, kid,” Tony wiped his hands with a rag while he looked at the time on his computer. “You better get home. I’ll send May a text for keeping you this late.”

“Okay, thank you Mr. Stark. I’m just gonna use my suit-”

“No. Happy will drive you.”

Peter knew better than to argue and insist so he just nodded and gave a sheepish smile. A minute later Happy came ‘round to take him home.

Tony turned back around. “Friday, make a new project for me please, I’m adding minor upgrades to the Spiderman suit.”

“Not now, boss.”

Oh. He didn’t expect that. “Excuse me?”

“Y/N is currently opening up. I would like to give her my full, undivided attention. Please come back after fifteen minutes or so.”

Tony didn’t exactly know how to feel about that. He never sees her outside her room anymore that he kinda forgot she existed tonight - oh _fuck_ , they didn’t bring her to dinner with them.

“Well,” he exhaled. “What is she saying?”

“That would be an invasion of privacy.”

“I’m her _father_ -”

“Are you, sir?” Friday’s clever remark made him stop abruptly.

It’s pretty clear that he’s been a shit father. Not only does he ignore you all the time but he treats Peter way better than his own flesh and blood. The Avengers on the other hand, they were nice people, but just didn’t understand so they try their best to get out of your way.

You were afraid of rejection, afraid to interact, because you had no idea what everyone thought of you. Did they like you? Did you make them uncomfortable? Did they want you around? What about Tony, did he really want a daughter in his life? Because you noticed he’d be better off with a son, yeah, like Peter goddamn Parker.

Tony sighed, walked out of his lab and headed to the mini bar to grab a drink. He needed to think: there was absolutely nothing wrong about you, he just didn’t do his job right, you thought he didn’t care, you thought nobody did. Even Friday was turning against him, doing a better job of comforting and being there for you.

“God, I’m such an asshole,” he muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead. He drank his last shot and headed to the kitchen. “She still awake?” He called out.

“She is.” Friday had a bitter tone.

He was hesitant to ask again, feeling really bad for not knowing this simple question - “what’s her favorite beverage?”

—-

“How do you feel?”

You sniffled. “Well y’know, better than before. I should probably go to sleep. Thanks, Fri.”

“You’re welcome. Also, Mr. Stark is outside your door.”

“W-what?” You put away your books and straightened up, rubbing your damp eyes. “You’re serious? Okay, uh, let him in?” It was more of a question.

“Alright.”

You turned to face your desk as Tony entered the room, holding two steaming mugs. He sat at the end of your bed, just right next to the chair you were sitting on by your desk. “Hi,” he gave you a small smile and handed you a mug.

_What’s the occasion?_

“What’s this?” You asked quietly before taking the mug from his hands. Tony was being gentle and soft, it was odd but you weren’t complaining.

“Green tea with honey. I… I thought I saw you make that stuff once.” He said, not mentioning the fact that Friday told him that.

“Oh, well, yeah,” you took a small sip. He added a bit too much honey but other than that it was good. “I thought you preferred coffee, though,”

Tony shrugged, his eyes glistening when he looked at you. “Wouldn’t hurt to try something new.”

“Did - did you want something, Dad?” You always found yourself awkward, couldn’t even make conversation with someone for long, always wanted to get straight to the point so it could be over with.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he just averted his gaze to you, his hands, the floor, then suddenly he leaned in and hugged you. Your felt your heart swell and body warm up, it’s a new sensation for you after all, you rarely get hugs from people. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “For everything. I’m such a bad dad, I don’t deserve you. I even forgot you when we went out to dinner.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I had loads of stuff to do earlier anyway, so, but yeah I was just - I just overreact, I’m sensitive. I don’t blame you and the others for not liking me, I know there’s nothing like-able about me, I’m not like Peter-” You rambled, tears now leaving your eyes.

“Sweetheart, don’t say that,” Tony said as he pulled you closer to him, head resting against his chest while he rubbed your back comfortably. “Y/N Stark, you are smart, brilliant - I was just an ass for not acknowledging that.”

“I know you’re just saying that to-”

“Oh, but I’m not,” he now placed his hands on your shoulders, getting you to look at him. “Tell me who built their first engine when they were eight?”

You blushed, “Dad-”

“No, come on, I wanna hear it.”

“I did.”

“Yes you did. And who made a completely functioning robot at their middle school science fair that blew all the teacher’s minds?"

You were trying to hide a smile, recalling the memory, “I did.”

“And who,” Tony got up and walked to the bulky looking thing that you covered with a sheet, pulling it off, “is currently building a computer from scratch?”

“Dad! That’s still a work in progress,” he messily placed the sheet back and chuckled.

“My point is, you’re a clever and talented girl, Y/N. Don’t bring yourself down. And you don’t have to be shy around your family, those idiots have been dying to get to know you but since you don’t talk much… they don’t want to force it. We love you,” he said. “I hope you forgive me ‘cause I really wanna make it up to you. I’m not calling Peter in for a few weeks.” Tony sat down beside you again.

You couldn’t believe he’d do that for you. “You don’t have to, if you need him for something then-”

“-then you could help me instead, if you’re up for it.”

“I’m really sorry for being such a lonely freak,” you yawned then got back in to Tony’s open arms. “I love you.”

Tony tucked you in and lie down beside you, “I love you tons, kiddo.”

You snuggled into his chest, feeling his steady breathing while he rested his chin above your head.

—-

It was now morning. The Avengers were gathered at your open bedroom door.

“Are you getting all of this, Friday?”

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff.”

“Steve turn that shuttering sound down!” Natasha hissed at the super soldier who was doing his task, taking pictures.

Steve almost dropped the phone and had Bruce fix the volume for him.

They were all watching you and Tony cuddle together, still fast asleep.

“Do we have to stay here until they wake up?”

“Unless you have a great way of waking them up, yes. Now shut up.”

“If you think about it we definitely look creepy right now.” Sam commented.

“It’s their fault for having the door wide open all night!” Clint said.

Tony was actually awake the whole time, listening to them talking. “You have _three seconds_ to get the hell out of here before I make all of you polish my suits.” With that, the team raced down the hall, pushing each other to get away first like literal children.


End file.
